


I Need A Beer

by wolfhousebrigade



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Other, Zombies, alchohol?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfhousebrigade/pseuds/wolfhousebrigade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rochelle misses the little things in life, like a nice, cool, beer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need A Beer

I need a beer.  
A Bud sounds really good right about now. How long has it been? A month? Two months? Probably closer to three. I don’t know, time doesn't seem to matter anymore. Staying alive, killing zombies, and finding shelter matters more than knowing how long I’ve gone without a beer.  
“Shut up Ellis,” I hear behind me. He and Nick have done nothing but argue since the last safe house.  
Coach screws his eyes shut and rubs his temple. “Hush! Both of you.”  
I shake my head and speed up to a trot. I peer around a corner when I hear a grumble. “Shit.”  
“What is it?” asks Ellis.  
“Tank.”  
“Fuck,” Nick mutters.  
“Aw hell, and my headache was starting to go away,” Coach whispers.  
I put my scope up to my eye and wait. And wait. And wait. Why the fuck won’t this dickhead stay still? Then he turns around. I remain perfectly still. Tanks are a bit like dinosaurs, so long as you don’t move, they probably won’t see you.  
Unless of course, a jockey doesn't get hold of a certain redneck mechanic.  
“SHITSHITSHIT…!” I start to scramble in the other direction, shooting after Ellis. The jockey pops off with a screech and I hear a roar behind me. Then a huge chunk of concrete rockets over my head and I grab Ellis by the arm as I run by, pulling him up in the process.  
“Safe house!” Nick yells over his shoulder, not even slowing down.  
“Hurry up!” Coach yells back.  
“I can’t go much faster, lugging this asshole!” I scream. The tank throws a car and it lands right in our path. “FUCK.”  
Ellis throws me over the car then takes it in a single great bound. We both keep running, faster and faster until the safe house is in sight. Nick practically smashes the door when he closes it. “Way too close you two,” he scolds us.  
“Shut up,” Ellis grumbles.  
“Okay, you know what? I’m sick of you two.” I grab them both by the ears and yank them into an upstairs bedroom. “Y’all ain't coming out until you've made up and made love like the flaming homos you are.”  
Coach laughs as I trudge down the stairs. “Boy-howdy, those two drive you nuts.”  
All I say in response is, “I need a beer.”


End file.
